Springer Sculpts
Log Title: Springer Sculpts Characters: Delusion, Discretion, Springer Location: Valvolux Date: January 4, 2019 TP: Dominicon TP, Valvolux TP Summary: Springer works on a project in Valvolux, and attracts Dominicon attention. Category:2019 Category:Dominicon TP Category:Logs Category:Valvolux TP As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 20:57:42 on Friday, 4 January 2019.' Springer is sitting near the metal vendor, a small pile of metal to one side and a small pile of worked on pieces next to him while his fingers work on... something on his lap, though it's not clear what exactly. Delusion patrols the city, stopping in to speak with this or that vendor, catching up on how things are locally. Springer keeps working on the piece, shifting it this way and that as he works the metal, picking up a new piece on occasion. He is so focused atm he doesnt seem to notice anyone else around him. Discretion approaches the stall with light steps optics focused on Springer for the time being, but her other senses surveying her surroundings. Springer finally notices Discrection and looks up at her, smiling, "Evening there, Discretion.. Hope my presense here isn't a issue?" Delusion continues to give Springer some space for the moment, working her way through the city. Discretion shakes her head and stops by the Autobot, "You're fine, so long as you aren't causing any trouble." Springer flashes his best smile up at her, "Little old me? I would never do such a thing." Discretion looks up at Springer, "You? Little? No exactly." Springer chuckles and shrugs his shoulder, "Okay... you got me. I promise not to cause any trouble." He pauses briefly and sighs, his smile returning, "Well, no trouble as long as someone else doesn't start it. " Discretion flashes him a brief smiles, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you." Springer shifts a bit as he looks down at his project, rolling it in his fingers a bit before he arches his opticridge at Discretion, "Oh? I am glad I hold a decent reputiation with you ladies. Rather be considered in good light then bad." Delusion does finally get back around to the street where she last saw Springer, strolling at her steady pace. Discretion says, "I can't imagine why you'd want to be in the good graces of another whole team of femmes..." Springer looks mock-shocked, "Why would I not? There is never a downside to being in the good graces of ladies such as yourself and your sister." He waves a hand vaguely in Delusion's direct as he puts his smile back on, "Of course, Illarion still scares me a good deal, so being in her good graces, even a bit is definitly a plus if I can manage it." Delusion waves back to Springer in an absent fashion, apparently spending most of her focus on her other tasks for now. Discretion smirks, "Well, that's three of us..." Springer simply shrugs, "Get in with one sister helps with the others should it ever come up." He looks down and works on his project a bit more, moving a few small parts around till they click before he looks up again, "Are things holding up well here? Eerything seems to be rebuilding at a good pace. No issues?" Delusion finishes her loop of the city, approaching the stall where Springer is working. Discretion laughs, "I suppose that can help... sometimes." She watches Springer work and waits for him to continue. "Nothing that we can't seem to handle so far; especially with Bulwark helping with the building materials and the engineering expertise." Springer nods, "If I can lend a hand in someway, ask and I will do what I can to assist. A free city is a good thing, one not aligned with either of the major factions." He pauses and grins again, "Sorry, the Dominicons are strong for their size.. but they are still in the minor leagues so to speak." He pauses before adding, "For now." Delusion pauses next to Springer and gives him a nod before looking at his work. "Busy already, I see." Discretion shrugs, "I have no illusions about our strength relative to the others. Bulwark does help tip the scale, as long as we stay here though." Springer chuckles at Delusion's comment, "Of course.. since I could find no living example of the Creeper I looked up what I could of it." He lifts up the small project in his hands.. and while VERY barebones the vague shape can be seen. "I said I would find you one, even if I had to make it myself afterall." Discretion looks over the at the sculpture in Springer's and then at Delusion with an optic ridge quirked. Delusion shrugs innocently at Discretion. "He asked me if there was a flower I liked." Springer rolls his optics at that answer before he fiddles with the object a bit more, fingers bending one of the pieces of metal into place, "After she told me of this vendor having a supply of decent metal bits." His head tilts just a bit to indicat the stall he's sitting next to. Discretion says, "Widget did mention wanting to to come by and see what was here." Delusion nods. "Thought I'd warn him beforehand, given how she likes to collect parts." Springer arches a opticridge again, "And am i going to be annoying her by picking through them first?" Delusion shares a look with Discretion. "It's not like annoying Widget is -difficult-." Discretion smiles again, "No, it's not, and don't worry about getting to them first; there's plenty of other things to draw her attention." Springer looks at the project.. then looks Delusion up and down before he raises is hand and moves a finger in a circle, "Do a turn around, Delusion.. Please." Delusion arches an optic ridge, then raises her arms and does a slow but perfect pirouette. She might be showing off, slightly. Discretion looks at Springer and waits as Delsuion spins around for him, but is otherwise quiet. Springer nods and makes notes in the small datapad to his side, "Thank you." He lifts up the project, "Little bit bigger then the notes say the plant was.. minus the roots and such. At least when am done." Delusion nods and smirks. "It would seem a bit excessive to include roots." She hums to herself in a minor key as she looks at the project so far. "Just the frame, but I can see the shape of it forming." Discretion giggles softly as she looks between the pair and skips off into the street to take a turn at patrolling the city. Dominicon Delusion says, "Getting your revenge, I see." Springer goes back to working on the little project, "Going to give this a bit of a.. twist, though." Delusion chuckles. "Are you going to tell me all your plans, or save some for the reveal?" There's a teasing lilt in her voice. Springer smirks a bit, "Now where would the fun in telling you before hand?" Delusion smirks back and leans in close. "If I weren't looking forward to the surprise, it'd be fun to persuade you to tell me." Springer arches a opticridge again.. he seems to do that a great deal around the Dominicions, "Your free to do what you wish.. it comes down to do you have patience for a surprise or not?" Delusion chuckles. "Fortunately, I -do- possess plenty of patience." She pauses. "And I -do- wish to see how clever you are with your hands." (Radio) Discretion sends you a radio transmission, 'Maybe I should just radio Springer myself and see when he's free...' (Radio) You transmit, "I'd be surprised if he didn't accept an offer for a date." to Discretion. (Radio) You transmit, "I am not rushing this. Autobots are skittish around bad girls." to Discretion. (Radio) Discretion sends you a radio transmission, 'He's a Wrecker, and he wouldn't say no to any of us. Except Knightmare... maybe...' Springer laughs softly, his expression just a bit off his normal smile, "A multivector attack.. Was warned about you." He continues his work, using his strength lightly to move some of the pieces he had set aside before. (Radio) You transmit, "True, true." to Discretion. Delusion tucks her hands primly behind her back, even as she remains leaning close. "I should hope so! I'm a very dangerous femme." Her optics glint as she smirks. Springer leans in a bit himself, "Never once did I think you were think you were not dangerous, Delusion. On many many fronts." He pauses and glances down at beep and chuckles, "Seems one of us was saved by the bell. It seems I need to handle something far less intersting then you." He stands up before gathering the parts and the project then slipping them into his storage areas, "Another day, another try?" He winks before he sets off, heading for the exit from Valvolux. Delusion gives Springer a tilt of the head and a shrug of her hands. "See you around." She gives him a wave in parting before returning to her own patrols. Discretion mutters softly to herself as she makes her way through the streets. You hear Discretion mutter to Discretion, "Kilo India Sierra Sierra India Novembuh Golf...." Log session ending at 01:20:13 on Saturday, 5 January 2019.